


Itsy Bitsy Upside Down Rat Man

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spider Webs, dominant Virgil, remus upside-down 'trapped' on a web with a hard on full of dreams and horniness, submissive Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil enters his room to find Remus; somehow 'trapped' upside-down on a huge spiderweb that is blocking Virgil from the path to his bed.Oh and of course Remus is turned on by all this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Itsy Bitsy Upside Down Rat Man

Virgil was use to seeing his spiders and their webs hanging up all around his room; but normally their webs were never so... huge.

Nor were they practically in the middle of his room, from the floor to the ceiling. Also the webbing wasn’t usually strong enough to capture a whole grown adult - let alone a certain side named Remus, who was currently grinning upside down in the center of the web.

“Hey Virgey!”

Whether he believed it or not, Virgil was doomed to confronting Remus about this situation - largely because he and the web was currently blocking the path to his bed.   
With a huff, he looked down frowning at Remus.

“What the hell are you doing in my room?”

“Oh you know just - hanging around?”

Virgil suppressed a groaned as he stepped closer to see that Remus was really stuck to the large web, as the Duke proceeded to giggle.

“I was getting acquainted with your eight legged friends and wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Yeah but how did you get up-side down... What the hell- WHY ARE YOU TURNED ON BY THIS?”

Jumping back slightly at his sudden discovery; Virgil saw that Remus was currently sporting an erection tented under his tight black trousers. Looking down slightly mortified, he could see Remus shrugging slightly as much as he could do on the sticky web.

“Beats me. I thought blood was suppose to rush to you’re head when upside down.”

Virgil glowered, looking around Remus and the web he was attached to as he tried to figure out the best method for getting the Duke down. Unfortunately he was distracted by Remus slightly wriggling his hips - drawing more and more attention to his ‘little Duke’. 

“Virgey, maybe you could-”

“No.” Virgil feebly tried tugging at the web, his frown deepening at the strength of the webbing, “Did you bring your own spiders to do this? My one’s don't make webs like... this!”

“Maybe. Or maybe I was looking for an elaborate excuse for you to suck my dick?”

Virgil was almost tempted to kick him in the face for that.   
_‘Knowing him it’ll just turn him on more.’_

“I need a knife, that might help to get you down.”

  
“Booooo!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up you pervert.”

With a flick of his wrist, a slim black knife with a silver blade was conjured up in Virgil’s hand. He tapped the flat side of the knife gently on his lips, trying to figure out where to start cutting - only to have Remus’s sudden gasp nearly made him jump.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“You looked fucking hot with your knife to your mouth like that.”

“Oh for fucks sake, stop being horny!” 

Virgil blushed, trying to decide if he should cut from the top or the bottom first - but was unfortunately drawn back to the tented upside-down cock before him.

“I can’t help it, this is my kink.”

“Oh please, like there’s a kink you’re NOT into.”

“Maids outfits.”

Virgil blinked, slowly looking back down at Remus again in bafflement.

“What?”

“Like - I get WHY some people are into it, but it just does nothing for me. The skirts I don’t mind- Oh! Fucking someone who’s wearing a skirt - or even better! Wearing a frilly skirt while fucking someone doggy style!”

Virgil felt his face get warmer, knowing that his blush was only getting darker.

“Shut up. Just... Just shut up for five minutes.”

“Or you could wear a skirt with no underwear and just fuck me in the mouth right now.”

Virgil’s breath stopped as a strange strangled noise blurted out of his mouth, snapping right back up only to see that god damn clothed erection right in front of him again.

“You could go all out and I wouldn’t be able to do a thing to stop you. You could even skull fuck-”

**“Enough!”**

Suddenly Remus stopped talking, especially when Virgil slammed his hands onto his thighs - knife still gripped in one hand as a strong energy began to vibrate around in the shadows of the room.

“I don’t know why you thought you could come in here and get your way by putting up this fucking web in the middle of my room - but if you really want me to fuck you, then you’re going to stop saying words right now!”

There was a deafening silence in the room. Virgil couldn’t see Remus’s face as he gripped onto the meat of his thigh with one hand while the other, with the knife in hand, trailed over to the tented crotch - pressing and rubbing the blunt side of the knife right along the clothed shaft, hearing Remus’s breathing stutter as he contemplated on what to do next.

“Alright. I’ll play with you Remus. I’ll play with you my way... but if you say any words at all, then it stops. I’ll cut you down and you leave my room without any argument.” 

Virgil paused, as his knife-free hand travel round to the side of Remus’s ass as he rubbed a gentle loose circle there. 

“You’re allowed to make noises. Moans, cries, whines... but no words - got it?”

Virgil leaned back a moment to see Remus nodding rapidly. With a bemused huff, Virgil got right onto his task.

“Right then...”

Virgil undid the front of Remus’s trousers, unsurprised to see a lack of underwear as his dick sprung forth - already looking like it was leaking pre-cum.

“Oh you horny little...”

Remus had probably expected Virgil to at least touch his now freed cock with his hand, only to gasp at the feeling of a metal blade scrape along his sensitive skin.

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re restrained right now huh? If you moved around too much-” Remus shuddered as he felt the knife go down his length, to the base and right near his ball-sack, “-who knows what could happen? A very nasty injury I would imagine...”

Virgil dragged the blade up and felt him press the blunt side a little harder against his shaft. That got Remus to respond with a deep moan from his throat. The emo alternated angles and strokes with his blade - being careful not to actually cut Remus, but making sure to make it a suggestive possibility with the precise movements of the knife.

  
Every bit of contact with the cool blade was driving Remus insane and turning him on so much. He kept holding back his orgasm as much as he could with a cry and a whine; almost tempted to just let go - but not wanting the fun to end just yet.

The Duke let out a yelp at the very sudden - but welcomed - sensation of lips on the tip of his sensitive cock, feeling little licks around the head as Virgil lapped up the leaking cum at the tip. That mouth didn’t stray any further than the head of his cock, as he still felt the knife dangerously close to his dick.

It could have been hours or it could have been minutes to the upside-down side; but while Virgil gave the head of his cock kitten licks and continuing to keep that blade moving alongside the rest of his dick, Remus could feel himself grow closer to cumming more and more.   
A particularly hard tongue swipe around the tip and the feel of the knife stroke down to the base made Remus cum hard, feeling his release intensely as Virgil seem to swallow his seed without any spilling onto the floor.

Remus panted, feeling his chest heave in bliss of his orgasm. He almost didn’t notice Virgil kneeling down to lean in for an upside-down kiss. Remus opened his mouth with ease and could taste some of his cum being passed into his mouth as their kiss got sloppier, with Virgil gripping onto the hair on the top of his head. Remus gave a high pitch cry when he felt Virgil pull away from the kiss to look him in the eye.

“If you want to stop, you can say any word and I’ll stop. Same rules apply, you can make noise but I’ll stop at any words you say.”

Remus stared at him, partly in a daze and partly with a passion that connected through eye-contact with an intensity they could understand. So with a slight nod, Virgil let go of his hair and stood up.   
Remus had thought that the anxiety side would be using his mouth; but after a few moments of seeing Virgil move round the webbing he was still attached to, Remus eventually felt his legs freed and fall forward - just about seeing his own shoes in his eye sight. He had assumed that Virgil was going to continue to free him, but sensed that Virgil had moved over to the other side of the webbing behind him - feeling the knife through the material of his trousers trailing over his ass.

“You know... you’ve made this next part so easy without wearing underwear today.”

Remus heard a rip of cloth and felt the knife go down right over his ass crack, as the material was sliced opened to expose the Duke’s puckered entrance. There was a moment where Remus thought that he was going to get stabbed through the ass, but instead felt Virgil slice more of the material on the seat of his pants - feeling the sharpness of the knife go through and lightly scraping his ass cheeks without cutting his skin. This was making Remus’s sensitive cock grow hard again as Virgil grabbed his thighs to spread his legs more at and angle towards himself. Conjuring up lube on his hand, Virgil began to meticulously finger and stretch open Remus’s hole.

Any other time, Remus would be begging to be fucked raw and to forget about the lube - but knowing that saying anything right now would put a stop to the fun, so he swallowed back his words and instead moaned erotically, allowing himself to just be as noisy as possible with every movement Virgil’s fingers made in and around his entrance.

“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?”

_‘I’m having an absolutely jolly ‘hole’ time’_

Remus snickered a little to himself before he let out another soft _"ah!"_ at the feeling of four fingers pumping in his ass. He was pretty sure that thanks to how he was suspended in the air, ass up and cock in direct line to his own face, he could probably end up shooting himself in the face with his own cum and possibly even drown in his own seed.

The Duke almost wanted to speak this particular thought out loud when instead he gave out a surprised yell; feeling Virgil’s cock replacing his fingers, as he slowly eased himself into Remus til he managed to push all the way in. Two hands were gripped tightly on Remus’s hips to help Virgil guide the suspended side into the right position, feeling the web bounce a little without the upper support of the web to hold him in place. 

Virgil paused his movements to give Remus time to adjust; the Duke clenched around his dick, wanting so badly to ride it or thrust back or anything instead of waiting for Virgil to get into fucking him - as he remained restrained and powerless to do anything within the Anxiety side’s control.   
And boy did that make Remus feel more turned on than ever before.

Making a frustrated noise in his throat, Virgil chuckled darkly in response to Remus’s impatience, as he pulled back so slowly - waiting a moment before he slammed his cock right back in. Remus screamed loudly as Virgil thrusted harder and faster into him; feeling the relief of finally getting pounded in such a perfect way that made him see stars.

Virgil roughly fucked Remus, making sure he was aiming for the spot that make Remus sob with delight and holding him hard enough that was sure to leave bruises on the Duke’s hips. It didn’t take long for Virgil to cum into Remus, with one last thrust as he moaned loudly, burying himself deep into Remus, his knife long-since dropped and forgotten onto the floor. 

Remus felt so damn good, feeling the delicious aches and the warm cum in his ass slowly dripping out as Virgil pulled away. He hadn’t cum and was still hard, as Virgil came round to kneel in front of him again.

“You’re allowed to talk - you ok?” 

“Fucking fantastic.” 

Virgil grinned, reaching his finger out to gently stroke Remus’s cheek that made the Duke sigh happily at the contact. 

“How do you want to come?”

“You hand... maybe getting my jizz to land on me?”

Virgil snorted, but did not refuse him. He stood up and reached under his hunched-forward legs, grasping Remus’s shaft, feeling something like lube being conjured up on the palm of Virgil’s hand before he started to give him a handjob. 

“You’re so dirty Remus. So very fucking dirty - and I love being the one to make you even dirtier you filthy little man.”

Even though he had been told he could talk again, Remus went right back to his wordless noises; moans and whimpers sounding out from him in response to Virgil’s dirty talk and touches. 

“You’re so close aren’t you? So close to blowing your load right onto yourself like this with your ass up for anyone to come by and continue fucking you. You'd like that wouldn't you? Just be left here to be fucked like you're part of the slutty furniture - just to be used whenever I feel like making you my good fucking cum dumpster.”

Remus was panting with his mouth open while Virgil continued pumping his cock, placing a hand on one of Remus’s ass cheeks, gently squeezing and causing Remus to suddenly scream out once again, as cum splattered onto his own chest and face.

A floaty feeling over took Remus, as Virgil soon got to work on lowering him down onto the floor and gathering him into his arms with a kiss on the head.

“You ok? I didn’t take it too far?”

Remus couldn’t find the words, but shook his head with a crooked grin as his eyes began to close - feeling comforted and absolutely sated. 


End file.
